Amigos, rivales, hermanos
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Todo era muy diferente cuando Úrsula vivía en el palacio.


_Este es mi fic número 40 ¡yay!_

 _Escribí esto en un par de días, espero les guste_

* * *

 **Amigos, rivales, hermanos**

Estaba sentada sobre una roca, entonando una bella melodía, con caballitos de mar nadando a su alrededor, escuchando complacidos la magnifica voz de la sirenita. Ella se peinaba su larga cabellera pelirroja con los dedos de sus manos. Pero, chica, estás en el agua, de todas formas se volverá a enredar.

Ahí estaba la odiosa de Athena, llamando la atención otra vez. No todo el mundo puede disfrutar una voz angelical, una cabellera perfecta y una cinturita de desnutrición.

Cuando tienes cabello de trapeador, cuerpo de morsa y eres un fenómeno entre tu especie, claro que obtienes atención, pero no de la buena. Desde el momento en que nació a sido sido catalogada como un monstruo, como una criatura de mal augurio. Al no haber nacido con cola de pez y, en cambio, tener esos tentáculos horrendos, la gente la miraba como si fuera la premonición de un desastre. Como si los dioses hubieran encarnado su ira en una recién nacida. Por este motivo nadie la quería durante su infancia, los adultos no permitían que sus pequeños jugaran con el monstruo.

Ella era un alma en desgracia, decían ellos, pero no hacían nada para ayudarla o hacerla sentir mejor.

¡Pero eran puras patrañas! Si todos esos mediocres supieran que esto no es nada de dioses o demonios, sino que su alabado y perfecto rey Poseidón había maldecido el vientre de una inocente sirena para que toda su descendencia fueran esperpentos. Si supieran que para estas barbaridades su todo poderoso rey Poseidón usa el tridente.

—¡Úrsula!— le gritó una pequeña de gesto airado, a su lado estaba otra sirenita con una expresión de fastidio—. ¡Mamá nos quiere en casa antes del anochecer!

—Tengo algo muy importante qué hacer, mocosa, regresa tú sola a casa.— le contestó Úrsula a su hermanita Morgana. La menor bufó con fastidio.

—¡Se enojará con nosotras!— gritó con rabia.

—No es verdad, se enojará sólo contigo.— habló la mayor, en tono burlón. La pequeña Morgana refunfuñó, sabiendo que era verdad.

—Vayámonos de aquí, Marina.— dijo la niña a su amiguita, tomándola de la mano, nadando juntas de regreso a la Atlantica.

Al menos Morgana tenía una amiga.

Cuando nació Morgana esto provocó en Úrsula una especie de alivio, ahora no era la única fenómeno con tentáculos en lugar de cola. Los demás ciudadanos de Atlantica también relajaron sus insultos y desprecios una vez tuvieron dos niñas mitad pulpo y no una.

Pero aunque Morgana estuviera disfrutando de una infancia con un poquito menos de discriminación, el mayor rechazo que recibía era de parte de su misma madre. La hija preferida era Úrsula, y aunque Morgana pensaba que se debía al talento natural de su hermana mayor con la magia, esta no era la verdadera razón. Lo que realmente diferencia a las dos hermanas es que, a diferencia de Úrsula, Morgana es hija de un don nadie.

Si bien las dos eran bastardas, pero no se podía comparar.

Úrsula nadó hacia un joven, para después darse cuenta que él estaba observando a Athena desde la distancia. Esto disgustó mucho a Úrsula. Úrsula había estado enamorada de ese joven desde hacia unos cuantos meses, y ella no era ninguna cobarde, iba a declararse de una vez por todas. La respuesta que obtuvo le disgustó.

—Lo siento, pero hay alguien más.— le respondió él, incomodo.

¡Ja! ¿era eso? Había desobedecido a su madre sólo para buscar a ese idiota y confesar sus sentimientos. Sabía que iba a romperle el corazón, se esperaba que él le dijera que no la quería porque era una horrenda gorda, fea y cruel bestia del infierno. Pero no, le había dicho que quería a alguien más. ¡Tenía que ser esa maldita de Athena!

—¿Estás enamorado de Athena?— preguntó con voz de desprecio y asco. El hombre mitad pez frente a ella le dirigió una mirada de molestia.

—Ella es todo lo que tú no eres. Monstruo.— la insultó, pero a Úrsula esa palabra se le resbaló, la había escuchado tantas veces como para sentirse mal al escucharla de nuevo.

—Athena tiene novio.—le recriminó. Él se encogió de hombros—. Está comprometida con el príncipe Tritón ¡tu futuro rey!— atacó con palabras, el joven frente a ella se alteró.

—¡Por favor! ¡no le digas ni una palabra a nadie sobre esto!— rogó, casi llorando de terror. Pero Úrsula es cruel, y ahora estaba despechada.

—Por tratar de pretender a la futura reina de Atlantica, por tratar de robársela a Tritón, él seguramente... te cortará la cabeza.— hizo una gran sonrisa de crueldad.

Y justo a tiempo, ambos pudieron ver cómo el príncipe Tritón llegaba y se sentaba al lado de su prometida Athena, probablemente había ido a buscarla para que la joven no regresara sola a casa a esas horas de la noche. Úrsula aprovechó la situación, tomó bruscamente al joven del brazo y lo arrastró hacia la pareja.

—¡Ey, Tritón! ¿cómo has estado?— saludó Úrsula con jubilo al príncipe, sentándose a su lado a la vez que hacía a un lado a Athena.

—Oh, también me da gusto verte Úrsula.— habló Athena, que a pesar de ser dulce y cordial la mayoría del tiempo, con esa malvada bruja no podía serlo.

—¿Qué pasa ahora, Úrsula?— preguntó Tritón, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Recuerdas a Miseno?— señaló al joven asustado que la acompañaba—. ¡Déjame decirte que tengo un gran chisme sobre él!

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Athena, viendo al joven con ojos compasivos. Él se puso nervioso y bajó la mirada.

—Este sujeto quiere robarte a tu novia.— ella soltó la verdad, soltando una carcajada burlona—. ¡Claro! ¡como si la plebe pudiera contra la realeza! ¡ja, ja, ja!

Tritón sabía que Úrsula no mentía, ella jamás le había mentido, ella era siempre cruelmente honesta con él. Pero no veía necesario que ella humillara a un joven desafortunado.

—¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó Athena al joven, sintiéndose incomoda.

—¡No!— respondió él—. ¡Yo nunca quisiera separarte de Tritón! ¡yo sé que lo amas a él!

—¿Eso fue una confesión?— se burló Úrsula.

—¡Basta ya!— intervino Tritón, después miró al joven—. Vete a casa.— le ordenó, él obedeció y se fue rápidamente de ahí, completamente mortificado.

—¿Qué fue eso?— se molestó Úrsula—. Está enamorado de tu novia y tú simplemente lo dejas ir. Esa chica te ha ablandado, Tritón.

—Creo que debería hablar con él.— dijo Athena a su prometido, ignorando las palabras de Úrsula—. Pobrecillo, debe estar sufriendo.

—¡Mira! ¡Ahora tu amada Athena quiere ir a consolarlo! ¡No seas tan débil y haz algo, Tritón!— gritó Úrsula, completamente enojada.

—¡Athena es amable con todas las criaturas del mar!— respondió Tritón, fastidiado de la insistente mujer—. ¡Ella es bondadosa a diferencia de ti! ¡Tú querías que dañara a Miseno! ¡¿Por qué querías causarle daño?!

—¡Por esa maldita Athena!— respondió, furiosa—. ¡Siempre se trata de ella! ¡todos la aman a ella! ¡Aunque no es soltera todos los machos de nuestra especie andan tras de ella como gaviotas hambrientas! ¡ellos alaban el agua donde ella nada! ¡Es desesperante!

Si no fuera porque estaban sumergidos bajo el mar, hubieran podido ver las lágrimas de la cruel Úrsula. Athena estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Tritón habló primero.

—Athena, alcanza a Miseno, que te acompañe a casa. Yo tengo que hablar con Úrsula.— le dijo, Athena obedeció, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y ella nadó lejos de ahí.

—No sé por qué asumes que quiero hablar contigo.— dijo Úrsula, cruzada de brazos, sentándose en la roca que antes ocupaba Athena—. ¡Vete con Athena! ¡¿Que no ves que tiene cientos de pretendientes detrás?! ¡Vete con ella como haces siempre!

—Yo le tengo confianza a mi futura esposa.— le respondió con fastidio, sentándose de mala gana a su lado—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Úrsula detestaba que él se preocupara por ella. Odiaba que fingieran que seguían siendo amigos.

Todo era culpa de Athena, que cinco años atrás le había robado todo el cariño que antes le había tenido Tritón. Una vez Tritón conoció a esa odiosa, se enamoró como un completo loco, dejando a Úrsula de lado. Ella lo había cambiado.

Cómo extrañaba esos días, cuando sólo eran unos pecesitos inocentes que se fugaban de la vista de sus padres y de los guardias para jugar en los corales y molestar a los cangrejos. Añoraba esos planes que hacían juntos, de gobernar tanto el mar como la superficie, eliminando a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero todo eso se quedó sólo como un sueño infantil.

Athena había cambiado a Tritón, ahora él estaba empeñado en ser un rey bueno y justo. Si el niño que una vez fue Tritón le hubieran dicho que otro sujeto quería ligarse a su novia, lo mandaría matar de inmediato y usaría sus espinas para limpiarse los dientes. Pero el joven de ahora era un completo aburrido.

Aún así, la amistad que tuvieron había sido real ¿o no? Todos esos juegos, todos los secretos que se compartieron, eso no podía eliminarse tan fácilmente.

—Ese tonto realmente me gustaba.— admitió.

—Tal vez si trataras de ser más agradable.— incluso aunque se lo decía con sinceridad, sonaba a desprecio.

—¡La gente me odia! ¡yo no pedí nacer así! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me comporte si todo el mundo me desprecia sólo con verme! ¡Es natural que yo también odie a todo el mundo!— gritó con furia, tratando de reprimir todo el dolor que sentía—. ¡Todo por culpa de tu maldito padre!

Porque Tritón lo sabía tan bien como ella, Úrsula se lo había contado tan pronto se enteró, en aquella época en la que no tenían nada qué ocultarse.

Cuando tenían siete años y comenzaron a pasar tiempo juntos, la madre de Úrsula quiso separarlos. Le había contado la verdad.

La reina Anfítrite, esposa de Poseidón, madre de Tritón, era hermosa, nadie lo negaba, pero resulta que la madre de Úrsula era mucho más agraciada, pero era sólo una sirena de la servidumbre cualquiera. Por esto mismo, cuando la mamá de Úrsula quedó embarazada, el rey Poseidón la maldijo para que su hija bastarda no se pareciera a él y por ente no la vincularan a la realeza. Una terrible maldición que también afectó a Morgana, que nada tenía que ver.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó Tritón, aceptando la miserable persona que era su padre.

La mamá de Úrsula había esperado que después de contarle la verdad a su hija, esta se apartaría de su medio hermano, lo que no sospechó es que los había unido aún más.

Siendo pequeños, ambos habían desarrollado un gran odio hacia su padre, planeaban traicionarlo y quedarse con el trono cuando fuesen mayores. Deseaban tanto dominar el mar, la tierra y el cielo si era posible. Querían ser los amos de todo. Utilizarían el poder del tridente para que todos se inclinaran con su presencia, tanto sirenas como humanos y demás criaturas. Soñaban con ser imparables.

Hasta que llegó la benevolente Athena a la vida de Tritón y se encargó de separarlo de su mejor amiga. Le llenó la cabeza de paz, amor y canciones cursis. Al final aquella sirenita logró cambiar el corazón oscuro del príncipe y Úrsula quedó como la única mala del cuento.

—No puedes seguir con tanto odio, Úrsula.— le aconsejó, sintiéndose mal por ella, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a escuchar—. No puedes seguir odiando a todas las personas.

—¡Tú no entiendes, Tritón!— ella se separó de él, lo miró con odio—. ¡Tú estabas de acuerdo conmigo! ¡tú querías hacer que los demás pagaran! ¡Esa mujer te cambió!

—¡Eramos niños! ¡esto ya no es un juego, Úrsula!— se puso a la defensiva—. ¡Voy a convertirme en rey! ¡seré un buen rey, no como mi padre! ¡Y Athena será mi reina!

—¡Athena! ¡¿Por qué siempre Athena?!— gritó, con un odio inmenso—. ¡Esa flacucha asquerosa! ¡siempre es por ella! ¡Te apuesto a que se ve con más hombres a tus espaldas la muy sucia!

—¡No te atrevas a hablar así de mi prometida!— Tritón enfureció tanto que le dio una bofetada a Úrsula en la cara. Cuando Tritón se enoja, no piensa—. ¡Ella es la futura reina de Atlantica!

—No lo será por mucho tiempo.— habló, sin pensar realmente lo que decía—. ¡Y seguramente tú serás tan mal padre como Poseidón! La hipocresía se hereda ¿no crees?

No se dijeron nada más. Úrsula sabía que sus palabras le había dolido a él, pero no estaba segura de quién había ganado la discusión. No por tener la última palabra se gana algo.

Odiaba a Tritón con todas sus fuerzas. Desde el momento en el que él había preferido a Athena y se había distanciado de Úrsula, esta tomó una decisión. Ella iba a quitarle el poder a Tritón, iba a quedarse con el trono, y esto implica también la corona y el tridente. ¿Él no quería apoyarla? ¡bien! entonces que sufra como los demás.

Su madre había tenido razón todo el tiempo, jamás debió formar una amistad con ese príncipe.

Úrsula regresó a su hogar, su madre le dio la bienvenida, gustosa. Si por un motivo Úrsula era amada por su madre a pesar de su apariencia es porque es hija de un rey. Y no cualquier hija, era la primogénita. Úrsula había nacido unos días antes que Tritón. Por este motivo su madre siempre le decía que había nacido para gobernar. Lo malo es que los bastardos no heredan un reino.

Nadie sabía que Úrsula era hija de el rey, además de sus padres y ella misma, el único que lo sabía era Tritón. Ni Morgana sabía la verdad.

La pobre Morgana, rechazada por su madre, no por su debilidad, sino por no ser hija de la realeza.

—Oh, Morgana ¿por qué no puedes ser como Úrsulita?— decía la madre, fingiendo voz cariñosa.

En realidad, Úrsula le tenía envidia a su hermana pequeña, a pesar de ser menos talentosa en la magia, a pesar de no ser tan amada por su madre. Esa niña no era el engendro de un malnacido rey, no tenía la presión de saber que su destino era robar la corona porque la merecía sin merecerlo. No tenía que soportar la idea de traicionar a un hermano.

Su pequeña familia vivía en el palacio, en una de las habitaciones donde duerme la servidumbre. Una cosa era cierta, al menos tener una bastarda del rey en la familia tenía sus ventajas, como dinero extra, comida de buena calidad, algunas invitaciones a fiestas elegantes, todo con la excusa de apoyar a las hijas discapacitadas de una buena mujer ("discapacidad"era la forma en que llamaba el rey a las extremidades extras de su hija y su hermana, cuando el imbécil es el culpable). Poseidón sentía una especie de "responsabilidad" hacia su casi familia secreta, pero seguramente era para que no revelaran la verdad y arruinaran su reputación de rey perfecto, esposo perfecto y padre perfecto. Ese idiota no le importaba lo que le pasara a las tres.

Por eso y muchas cosas la mamá de Úrsula tenía tanto rencor. Había obligado a sus hijas a aprender magia negra para un día tomar el reino. Siempre le decía a Úrsula que algún día iba a gobernar, Úrsula ya lo creía, desde hace mucho. Pero esta vez visualizaba ese futuro sola.

—¡¿Por qué Úrsula?!— se quejaba Morgana—. ¡Yo podría ser una mejor gobernante! ¡Yo los haré sufrir a todos!

—No, Morgana, tú no eres como Úrsula.— decía la mamá, pellizcando con cariño la mejilla de su malhumorada hija mayor—. Úrsula es más poderosa y nació para ser reina.

—¡Pero yo también podría, ma!

—Cierra la boca, mocosa llorona.— insultó Úrsula a su hermanita. La niña sólo nadó a su habitación, llorando por la familia que la trataba como una inútil insignificante.

Más tarde esa noche, Úrsula salió de su hogar, sin avisar a su madre o hermana. Había estado practicando un hechizo y era hora de ver los resultados. Entró por la ventana de una casa, llegó a una habitación donde un joven dormía sin sospechar el mal que se le avecinaba.

Úrsula realizó su hechizo, convirtiendo al antes dormido en una criatura repugnante, pequeña y arrugada que chillaba de dolor y miseria. El joven era Miseno, el tipo que la había rechazado por Athena. Úrsula rió con maldad. Para ser su primer intento, el hechizo le había salido muy bien ¿pero qué hacer con esta criatura? ¿destruirla? ¿torturarla? ¿guardarla y formar un jardín con más almas miserables?

Realmente, ahora ya no podía sentir afecto hacia nadie, ni siquiera a su madre. Pero en el fondo, se sentía sola y triste, sin tener con quien contar, no tenía a nadie. Quizá su hermanita, pero se odiaban más de lo que se querían. Si Úrsula iba a gobernar, iba a hacerlo solo ella y para sí misma.

Iba a destruir a Tritón, a su amada Athena y toda la descendencia que llegasen a tener. Desde un inicio debió ser así, jamás debieron crecer juntos, él era su rival por nacimiento. Algún día iba a tener que matarlo.

Aún así. A Morgana podía insultarla y maltratarla sin sentir nada, pero con ella no tenía lo que tenía con Tritón. Ya sentía ganas de disculparse con él por su discusión anterior, lo peor es que lo conocía, seguramente él quería disculparse también. Siempre tenía que ser así, se enojaban, estallaban de ira y después se lamentaban por lo sucedido.

Sus destinos se habían separado, sus ideales ya no eran los mismos, y aunque se habían distanciado, su futuro era la confrontación, ambos lo sabían, pero sus sentimientos seguían siendo los mismos que cuando niños. Se querían y tomaría años lograr eliminar ese sentimiento de hermandad.

Esa si era una desgracia.

* * *

 _yo pregunto... si su relación habrá sido algo así? Digo, ella bien dijo que vivía antes en el palacio._

 _Si les gustó el fic, pueden revisar mi perfil para leer más fics míos, si les interesa :3_

 _déjenme_ _reviews pliss jeje_


End file.
